the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Stolen Ball
Stolen Ball is the fourth episode for The Loud House spin-off series The Adventures of Lynn Loud. The episode premiered on June 24, 2016. The episode was written by TrevorPhillips, TheAnimatorCartoonistDude and ColinMiller1989 Last Episode: No Dog Escapes from the McBride House / Next Episode: Team Training Characters *Lynn Loud *Lana Loud *Lucas Nelson *Lori Loud *Leni Loud *Luna Loud *Luan Loud *Lincoln Loud *Lucy Loud *Lola Loud *Lisa Loud *Lily Loud *Mrs. Loud *Mr. Loud Summary Lana steals Lynn's ball 11 minutes before her big soccer game. Plot OF THE LOUD HOUSE; SCENE CUTS TO LYNN IN HER ROOM Lynn (to audience) Today is my big score game, and I have been waiting all year for it. However, it is sometimes a big pain to get ready fot games like these. There's asking lori for ride... OF LYNN AND LORI IN LORI AND LENI'S ROOM Lynn can you give me a ride to my soccer game? Lori Nope. Not until you wash my clothes, clean my room, make my bed, and give me a pedicure. Then maybe I can give you ride to your stupid soccer game. Lynn I ONLY HAVE 11 MINUTES UNTIL MY GAME! I CAN'T DO ALL THAT IN JUST 11 MINUTES! ALSO, ARE YOU LAZY TO TAKE CARE OF YOUR OWN RESPONSIBLITIES?! Lori I have my ways. CUT BACK TO LYNN TALKING TO AUDIENCE IN HER ROOM Lynn (to audience) And there's also losing my clothes TO LYNN ROOM RANSAKING HER ROOM FOR CLOTHES Lynn Where the heck are my clothes! Is luan wering them for her comdy act? Is leni wearing them for her fashion show? I don't know, but they are sure missing! Oh well, guess I have to go without them CUT TO LYNN AT HER SOCCER GAME IN FLASHBACK Lynn's soccer coach do you have your clothes with you? Lynn No, I couldn't find them Lynn's soccer coach I'm sorry Lynn' I know you're the best player on our team, but you know the rule. If you don't have your soccer clothes on, you can't play! CUT BACK TO LYNN TALKING TO AUDIENCE AGAIN Lynn But luckily, I have all my stuff in my room, my mom is going to drive me, and I have my soccer clothes on! BUSTS IN LYNN'S ROOM Lana Hey lynn can i have your soccer ball? I need it to play with luan Lynn No, Lana! Use one of my other balls If you absolutely need to have a ball to have play mudball, use one of my other balls! Lana I'll take it anyways TAKES LYNN'S BALL Lynn no, lana, no! My soccer game is in 11 minutes! Lana Don't they just provide a soccer ball anyways? Lynn not on my team Lynn our team take turn bringing balls, and this time, It's my turn Lana what's the name of your team? I forget Lynn The Royal Woods Rebel Lana oh, right Lynn (yelling) SO HELP ME, IF YOU DON’T GIVE ME MY SOCCER BALL IN 10 MINUTES, I WON’T LET YOU PLAY IN MUD, AND SOMETHING BAD WILL HAPPEN TO ALL YOUR REPTILES!!!! Lana You know I will never believe that Lynn (yelling) YOU DON’T BELIEVE THAT! WHY YOU LITTLE… TRIES TO STRANGLE LANA, BUT LANA STOPS HER Lana Nuh, uh uh! Who do you think you are, Homer Simpson? Now if you excuse me, I have a ball to play with OF LYNN CHASING LANA FOR THE BALL; LASTS 1 MINUTE Lynn (panting) It’s not over yet! I’m going to get back my ball no matter what! Lana Anyone up for a game of mudball? Luan and Leni We are! CUTS TO LANA AND LUAN PLAYING “MUDBALL" Luan Lana, how do you play this “mudball”? Leni Ooh ooh ooh!!! Do you throw mud at each other's faces! Lana No Leni, that’s not the way you play mudball. It’s basically like catch, but the ball is covered in mud Leni Oh, I haven’t thought of that Lana Why thank you, Leni What a great game! luan Why isn’t Lynn playing? She is the sports “sport”! (laughs) Lana I don’t get it Leni me neither Lynn (yelling) IT’S BECAUSE I HAVE SOCCER IN 8 MINUTES AND I NEED MY BALL BACK! Luan Didn’t realize that, sis. Who’s up for some mudball! Lana and Leni We are!!! Lynn (growls) CUTS TO LYNN TALKING TO HER MOTHER Lynn I have a soccer game in 7 minutes, but Lana stole my ball and now she’s playing mudball with Luan and Leni! Mrs Loud I understand your frustration, honey. I’m pretty sure there’s an extra soccer ball out in the garage CUTS TO LYNN IN GARAGE Lynn Hey Luna, can you stop playing for a second? I need to find a soccer ball in here so I can get to soccer practice RANSACKS GARAGE; FINDS SOCCER BALL e STOPS PLAYING MUSIC Luan Sure, sis! I’ll let you find whatever you are looking for Lynn Aha! DEFLATES Oh no, it’s flat! What am I going to do now! I think dad is in the backyard with an air pump. I think he needed to pump a new swimming pool after Lincoln broke ours Lynn Thank you for telling me, sis! CUTS TO LYNN IN THE BACKYARD Lynn Hey dad, when will you be done using that air pump? I need to inflate my soccer ball for the big game Mr. Loud I will be done inflating the pool in 20 minutes. Inflating pools are a lot of work, Lynn Lynn 20 minutes! I have to go to soccer practice in 6 minutes! Mr. loud Lynn, don’t yell at me! If you yell at me again, you will be grounded for 3 days! Besides, isn’t there another soccer ball? Lynn Yes, but Lana is using it right now Mr. loud Give Lana a turn with the soccer ball, please. She just wants to have some fun! Lynn (sighing) Yes, sir. (to audience) You see, even in families this big, if someone else is using your stuff, you have to let them share. I personally think it’s a pretty stupid rule, especially considering the fact that they won’t buy each of our family one. Now, if you excuse me, I need to talk to my mom about this CUTS TO LYNN IN HER MOTHER’S ROOM Lynn Hey mom, Lana, Leni, and Luan are using my soccer ball and I need to go to my soccer practice in 5 minutes Mrs. Loud Just let them have their turn Lynn But I need it now! Mrs. Loud Aren’t there any other soccer balls? Lynn Yes, but I need to inflate it with air and dad is using the air pump! Mrs. Loud I have an idea. How about you play mudball for 5 minutes, and you can have your ball back when it’s time Lynn That’s a pretty good idea, mom! CUTS TO LYNN IN THE BACKYARD Lynn Hey Lana, can I play mudball with you, Leni, and Luan for 5 minutes? I’m sorry for yelling at you, but I need by ball back in 5 minutes Lana It’s alright, Lynn. Batter up! You do realize we are using a soccer ball, not a baseball, right? Lana I know, but it's fun to say batter up! THROWS BALL AT LYNN; BALL ENDS UP HITTING LYNN’S FACE Lynn Ow! Lana It was an accident, okay! Please don’t yell at me! Lynn I know that, but I can’t go to soccer practice with mud all over my face! I only have 4 minutes until I have to go! Lana Isn’t it going to be impossible to take a shower and get ready again in 4 minutes? Lynn I’ll make it really, really quick CUTS TO LYNN IN THE SHOWER Lynn Cold, cold, cold! TURNS UP SHOWER HEAT Lynn Hot, hot, hot! Oh my gosh! TURNS DOWN SHOWER HEAT Lynn Just perfect! Now to take a shower faster than a prototype race car! MINUTES LATER TIMECARD Lynn I think I just set the record for the world’s fastest shower! Mrs. Loud (yelling) LYNN! 2 MINUTES UNTIL SOCCER PRACTICE! Lynn Got it, mom! Now to put on my clothes again, then talk to Lincoln KNOCKS ON LINCOLN'S DOOR Lynn Hey Lincoln, can... Lincoln I thought I told you you can't come to my room after that disastrous night where you slept in my room! Lynn I know about what happened that night, but I seriously need your help. We need to come up with a plan together Lincoln I thought you were the second-best plan maker, Lynn? Why do you need my help? Lynn I only have 1 minute and 30 seconds left before I have to go to soccer practice, and I don't have enough time to come up with my own plan. You see, Lana stole my ball and she's playing mudball with Leni and Luan now! All my other plans to get it back didn't work, so that's why I need your help? Lincoln I see. So, maybe we can distract all three of them? Lynn We only have 1 minute and 15 seconds to put the plan to action, but sure Lincoln So, for Lana, we can tell her that Izzy is getting hungry Lynn For Luan, I'll give her one of her jokebooks Lincoln Finally, for Leni, we will tell her that there is a 50% sale off designer clothes at the mall Lynn Got it! One minute to take this plan to action! CUTS TO LYNN AND LINCOLN IN THE BACKYARD Lynn Hey Lana! Lana Yes, Lynn? Lynn Izzy is getting really hungry and he needs you! Lana Oh no! I'm coming for you, Izzy! RUNS FROM BACKYARD TO HER ROOM Lincoln Luan, I've got something for you! Luan Oh, this is the jokebook that I've lost for a month! Thank you, Lincoln! Lincoln Anytime, sis! Lynn Leni, there's a 50% sale off designer clothes at the mall for today only! Leni (squeals) Oh my gosh, I, like, so have to tell mom about this! RUNS INTO THE HOUSE Lincoln That's the power of teamwork! Lynn Without you, I couldn't go to the soccer game! Lincoln Anything to help my dysfunctional, yet awesome family! Lynn Aww, thank you Lincoln! AND LINCOLN HIGH-FIVE Mrs. Loud Lynn, I just got a text from the coach that the soccer game will be cancelled tonight because there will be a thunderstorm sometime during the game Lynn When will the game be, then?Mrs. Loud He says that it will be next week, and I also have an idea. How about the whole family can play mudball until it starts raining? Lincoln Sounds like a good idea! CUTS TO THE LOUD FAMILY PLAYING MUDBALL; MONTAGE LASTS 30 SECONDS; EPISODE ENDS THE END Transcript Stolen Ball/Transcript Trivia *Lana steals Lynn's ball 11 minutes before the big game, which is the exact length of this episode. Category:The Adventures of Lynn Loud Category:The Adventures of Lynn Loud episodes Category:Spin-off episodes